


Assassin's Creed Comment!fic

by TourmalineQueen



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed Bro'Hood
Genre: Gen, friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Da Vinci Disappearance DLC, the boys have a chat as they leave the Pythagorean Temple ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassin's Creed Comment!fic

Prompt: _any, any +/ any, "You are my lucky charm."_ Requested by [](http://drabblewriter.livejournal.com/profile)[**drabblewriter**](http://drabblewriter.livejournal.com/) on the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) comm.

Fandom: Assassin's Creed  
Disclaimer: Ubi's toys, I'm only borrowing them for fun  


*-*-*  


It took considerably longer for Ezio and Leonardo to exit the Pythagorean Temple than it took to get inside it. This was partly because the way was often too dangerous for Leonardo, despite his being quite nimble - there were a number of paths that even Ezio baulked at tackling, and one he flat-out refused to let Leonardo get remotely near, for fear it might collapse under him.

Of course, the two adventurers also took their time because Leonardo was beginning to feel the effects of the beatings and starvation he had suffered under the vile cultists' "hospitality". Ezio growled deep in his throat when he saw bruises beginning to bloom on his dear friend's neck and face, and when he noticed that Leonardo using his arm to protect his side.

They stopped in a relatively decent cavern not too far from the surface, and Ezio made Leonardo sit on an abandoned crate and remove his doublet.

"I am afraid I do not feel the slightsest bit amormous, Ezio," Leonardo joked feebly.

"Salaì would not be pleased to hear you speak so to me," Ezio pointed out with a wry smile. He removed a small jar of salve from a pocket. "And after I gave him my blessing, too."

Ezio hissed through his teeth at the sight of the many bruises peppering the artist's body, and his face wore a look that promised unpleasantness and death to anyone who dared do to Leonardo what had been done over the last few days. Leonardo felt a chill run down his spine as he recalled the lifeless forms of the fanatics, and suddenly wished to see the sunshine.

Ezio scooped out some salve, warming it in his hands, and massaged the darkest bruises, and the ones that sat in places that he knew from experience would be especially painful. Leonardo sat quietly, uncomplaining, likely not even paying any attention, only an occasional wince or hitched breath indicating that Ezio needed to be more gentle here or there. Ezio shook his head in amazement.

"How did they not break you? I _heard_ many of the hits you took back there - they must have used some brute force. And how did you get time to scribble that message for us? Your workshop looked as though they stormed in and out quite swiftly," Ezio asked to distract himself as well as the patient.

"I made them believe you were upstairs. I can throw my voice quite well, you know - and it has taken quite some time, but I believe I have perfected my imitation of your voice - ahh-ah, Ezio that one hurts!" Leonardo actually pulled away from the Assassin's probing hands.

"Likely they cracked one of your ribs, _amico_. They were not exactly gentle caretakers," Ezio murmured. "Would you like a bandage?"

"Can you use it correctly?" Leonardo asked, not unkindly. "I thought you came to me for medical attention so often because you could not."

Ezio tilted his head to one side and grinned crookedly. "I learned while you were in the care of the Borgia. I could not appear in the Castel Sant'Angelo every time I cracked a rib, could I?"

"Point taken," Leonardo smiled tiredly, and nodded his consent to his friend to bandage his ribs.

"You really must do your imitation of me for Claudia," Ezio mused, winding the gauze tightly. "She is the one who will truly appreciate it. She and Federico used to do our father perfectly, right down to the way he used to try to hide his smiles. And she has no respect for my authority, anyway," he added.

"I respect your authority," Leonardo began, worried suddenly, then broke off with a yelp of pain when Ezio tugged the bandages tighter still.

"You told me it helps to keep the bandages tight. For support _you said_ ," Ezio said with a wicked grin hiding his true feelings about Leonardo's injuries.

"I ... never ... restricted ... your ... breathing!" Leonardo wheezed.

"Of course you did, you are simply excercising selective memory right now," Ezio smirked.

"Oh ... very ... well ... I did," Leonardo sighed in resignation. "But only in your best interests!"

"This is in my best interest, too, you know," Ezio pointed out, helping Leonardo to stand up and shrug into his doublet and cinching it loosely.

"How ... so?" Leonardo patted his painful side tenderly, wincing but secretly pleased with all Ezio had learned from him over the years.

"You are my lucky charm. If it were not for you, _amico_ , I would be dead twenty times, at least," Ezio said seriously.

"Which I doubt would be comfortable," Leonardo added wryly.

"Truly, Leonardo, when we arrived to find you gone, Salaì was not the only one to panic. I was simply more ... circumspect in my fears; I had no wish to alarm the lad," Ezio admitted.

"Well, if that is the case, I need to tell you, too: _you_ are _my_ lucky charm. I would not now be alive were you not my _migliore amico_ ," Leonardo reached with his good arm and dragged Ezio into a mighty embrace, which Ezio returned.

They stood in the damp cavern, holding one another silently, breathing in one another's scent and thanking whatever deities they could that they were both alive and together.

Eventually Ezio drew back, clearing his throat and blinking suspiciously bright eyes. "I think Salaì might like to know you are still here to drive us both up the proverbial wall."

" _Va bene_ , Ezio. Lead the way."

*-*-*


End file.
